Christmas cookies
by jay001
Summary: Last christmas Haley lost her husband and her daughter in a horrible car accident leaving her nothing but hate towards christmas....but what happenes when an old friend returns from the past and with his daughters help manage to help Haley get with the ch
1. Chapter 1

Okay so i know starting anew story is the last thing i should be doing right now...but i was in teh christmas mood and since this is only going to be 10 chapters at most its not very long, and ive already got planned onw hats going to happen in ewach chapter so it should be completed prety soon. I guarantee that this is going to be all done by christmas lol...i promise.

So anyways teh forst chapte ris pretty heavy and not veery long, but belive me this is going to be a fun lovging christmas fic lol..

So here we go...

Christmas cookies.

Haley sighed as she looked out of her window at the heavy snow flakes falling, forming a pretty white blanket on the road outside of her house. There once was a time when she would have gotten excited by the fact that god was gracing her with a possible white Christmas. But no happiness was found within her. The only thoughts when she watched the snow bucket down was the reminders of how her life used to be. How happy she was when she had everything she could ever ask for. How unhappy she was now…because the fact still remained that…

This time last year her husband and daughter got killed.

She had to wipe the tear away from her chocolate brown eyes thinking about it. It was the most horrific moment of her life when she received the tragic news on Christmas eve, telling her that her world, her whole world, had skidded on a piece of black ice on the road only 2 blocks from her house, and had had the worse result she could have ever imagined.

Her husband, Mark, he had died instantly in the crash; however young Zoë, her beautiful baby girl who was only 3 at the time tried to fight through it. Haley held her hand the entire journey praying to god that she would be okay, that she would make it. Unfortunately her prayers weren't met, and she had to go through the ordeal of not only losing her first love, her only love she thought, and the love of her life…her daughter. She really did mean the world to her, she was her baby girl, her Zoë, and it only brought heartbreak remembering how excited she was when she thought of Santa coming to give her lots of presents.

Looking around her empty living room, Haley sighed yet again. It was so bare. She hadn't been able to force herself to put decorations up this year. It just wasn't the same without them there too.

Over the pass year she had come to terms with the fact that her family was dead, and she was now alone, however it still hurt thinking about it…especially at this time of year, that's why she decided not to decorate this year. 

Although she wasn't entirely alone, she still had her wacky parents, and of course the best friend she could ever ask for, Brooke Davis. Brooke had been her rock over the pass year, and hand on her heart she didn't know what she would have done if she didn't have her supporting her. She even moved out of her boyfriend Luke's house to move in with her for a few months, however after awhile Haley told her to go back, she needed to adjust to living on her own again.

Knock Knock

Haley was brought out of her depressive thoughts by a loud knock on the door. Getting up from her seat on her window seal she scrambled towards the door, not really caring whether she looked stupid answering the door in her Winnie the Pooh pyjamas.

As she reached it she could here a little girl on the other side giggling. Scrunching her nose up with confusing on who the little girl would be, she opened the door wide.

"Daddy I want yama's like the pwetty lady's one's." The little girl giggled as soon as the door had opened. The little girl standing in front of her was just about the most beautiful thing she had ever set eyes on…apart from Zoë of course. And then she felt her heart drop once she heard the deep chuckle she knew only to well, coming from the tall man next to her.

"Haley… is that you?" The man said, his voice filled with surprise and joy.

She couldn't believe her eyes. The man standing in front of her was none other than Nathan Scott. Nathan Scott!!! The boy she had spent her whole teenage years crushing on. He was practically her best friend back when they were kids. Her mother and his mother were like sisters so naturally Nathan and Haley would have grown up with each other. However as soon as college approached them, she moved of to Stanford, whilst he went of to Duke. They hadn't stayed in contact since then.

"N..Nathn what are you doing here?" She asked disbelievingly.

"OOH daddy you know the pwetty lady?" The little girl asked tugging his trouser leg to get his attention off of the lady in front of him.

"Yeah Chloe baby, this is Haley an old friend of mine." He said smiling, whilst bending down and picking up the little girl in his arms. Haley looked good, he thought. Definitely more grown up than the girl he knew before college, however there was one thing that seemed to be missing, her most important feature he thought. The sparkle in her eye. It was gone, and he couldn't help but wonder why.

"How you been Haley?" He asked, getting her out of her gaze.

Haley didn't know what to say. She couldn't just open out her heart right there on her doorstep to a man she hadn't talked to in what must have 7 years.

"Oh me , well I've been good." She said putting on the most false smile she could, hoping Nathan wouldn't notice. But he did! It might have been 7 years but that still didn't mean he couldn't tell whether this women was lying or not. "But what about you? I see you have a daughter here…a very pretty daughter might I add." She said smiling towards the little girl in Nathan's arms.

Deciding not to ask her why she was lying right there and then, Nathan just nodded and introduced Chloe to Haley.  
"So Nathan what are you doing here?" She asked still not believing that her former best friend was on her doorstep with a little girl, one week before Christmas.

"Well me and Chloe are new to the neighbourhood, and since we didn't know many people, master chief here.' He nudged Chloe jokingly receiving a giggle from his daughter ' was soo good at making the Christmas cookies, we decided to get to know the neighbours by giving them a Christmas cookie." He said holding out the box filled with Christmas goodies in front of him.

Haley started at the box in front of him and felt like she was going to die. That's what she was doing when she got that knock on the door last year telling her about Zoë and Mark…making Christmas cookies.

"Take a chwistmas twee one haley, I like them ones. There vewy colful." Chole said excitedly, reaching in the box and grabbing one for her.

Haley held back her tears which were threatening to leak through her eyes right then, and took the cookie from the little girl.

"Thanks you very much.' She said quietly. ' If you wouldn't mind though I have to get back, welcome to the neighbor hood Chloe and Nathan.' Looking at Nathan she smiled timidly and said 'I'm glad you're here, we should catch up sometime." And with that she closed the door immediately, leaving a very confused Nathan.

It had all gotten to much for Haley, what with the Christmas cookies as well. Finally giving in she let the tears overtake her and slid down the door with her head in her hands, letting out her pain and despair. 

This is not what Christmas should be about!

So tell me what you all think...and remeber that replies equals u/ds...and honest i sware down i have this all planned...i just need to type it all out.

Luvs ya

Jade.x.x.x.xx.xx.


	2. Chapter 2

hey!!!!!! i LOVE YOU ALL!! That's all i have to say lol

Okay so this chapter isnt the best but i am feelling really ill today and all i have wanted to do is crawl up in bed and watch t.v..or die! lol...but tehn i remembered i didnt write anything last night and i told myslef i would do it today...so today when i was in bed i was like ahhhhhhh I really need to do this lol...anyways yeh here it is lol!

OH AND THANKYOU!!!!

Chapter 2

Once Nathan and Chloe had walked away from Haley's door, Nathan couldn't help the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong with her. Not only was it the fact that she just didn't seem like the old bubbly Haley, but also the fact that she didn't have one Christmas decoration up. Not one. Which was extremely unhaley like. She used to be like a Christmas bunny, always jumping up and down baking Christmas treats and organising Christmas fates…. Oh and you can't forget the silly little dangly Christmas tree earring's she used to wear every year.

So to see her with no earrings and not a trace of decorations was definitely a surprise….but hey seeing her live in the same road as him was a surprise too. However he had a slight feeling that maybe his happiness towards the fact that they lived near each other was slightly shadowed by her sadness.

Something had definitely happened to her over the years and he was determined to find out what. After its not like I wont see her, he thought with a smirk plastered on his face.

………………………

'Tis the season to be jolly' shral la lalalala dalalala'

'Could this get any more annoying' Haley thought as her and Brooke was passing the Christmas carollers the next day on their way through the crowded mall. 'They just have to remind us don't they' she sighed.

"Hey babe what ya thinking bout?" Brooke asked linking her arm through Haley's trying to show her some support. Of course she knew what she was thinking about, she was her best friend after all, but she figured Haley needed to let her feelings out instead of keeping them bottled up inside.

"Nothing" She replied simply trying to keep her eyes fixed on the very appealing lamp shade in the window. Well would have been appealing if they lived 80 years ago that is.

Brooke looked at her as if she was a crazy person "Oh right, so that's why that horrible...'"scrunching up her nose in disgust '"Thing has your attention right? Because yeah I can probably see you're Nan loving it." She said which surprisingly made Haley laugh. It wasn't so much the thing she said that made her chuckle it was just….Brooke being Brooke. She seriously loved this girl in front of her; she always seemed to make her feel better, even if it was a little. She was still the best friend she could ever have asked for.

Seeing Haley smile again she decided to try and touch the tragic subject again.

"Seriously tho Hales please tell me what going on in that pretty head of yours, I want to help." She pleaded desperately.

"Oh you do help me Brooke, seriously you do….but I don't think anyone could help me right now." She said quietly, still looking at the surroundings around her, feeling nothing but nausea when she looked at the beautiful Christmas tree decoration displayed in the centre.

"Gosh Brooke, I hate this feeling, I feel like flipping scrooge for god sakes, I mean why did this have to happen, huh? Why? Why me? Why mark? Why Zoë? Why did that little piece of heaven in my world have to get ripped away from me in such a horrible way?" She basically screamed, receiving a few people to look their way.

Seeing Haley like that brought tears to Brookes eyes, walking closer to her she wrapped her arms securely round her back and basically clung onto her, showing her that she was there, and that she would always be there for her.

"I know it's not fair Haley, I know that you loved them both, but you HAVE to move on, its what they would have wanted and YOU know that." She said encouragingly,

"I know that Brooke, I know that" She said quietly "But you know what I don't get? I did move on, for a little while at least, I finally accepted that I'm no longer a wife, That I'm no longer a mother, I actually began to move on with my life, so why does it all have to come up again?"

"Only you can answer that honey, only you can answer that."

"ERGH" Haley stressed. "Well okay you know what, were just going to stop talking about is because I'm just going to breakdown again and I'm sure that is not what all those kid's want to see" She said laughing slightly and pointing towards the queue of kids waiting to see Santa.

"Well lets shop" Brooke singed dragging her into the nearest shop.

………………….

"Hey princess, what's got you all excited?" Nathan chuckled as he strapped his daughter in the car.

"Duh" She said with the cutest look on her face, showing her dad that she fault he was stupid.

"Daddy we gwanna see Santata clause, he gunna give me a pwesent." She said excitedly thinking about all the things she wanted to ask him to get her.

"Haha yeah he is princess." Nathan grinned, starting the car to go to the mall.

……………

"Daddy I love Santa" Chloe squealed as they walked out of the Igloo placed in the centre of the mall. "He gave me Barbie..she's very pretty isont she daddy?"

"Wow she is very pretty clo, BUT of course she isn't as pretty as you" He whispered in her ear before collecting her in his arms to spin her around playfully.

"DADDY!" Was what practically the whole building heard at that moment.

Hearing a little girl scream Haley and Brooke turnt sharply around from the window they were dreamingly gazing in.

Haley smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey Nathan" She shouted, grabbing his attention, surprising herself best friend in the process.

Brooke kinked her eyebrow up and looked at the man approaching the two and then looked back at her bestfriend.

"Wait you know that hotti?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah that's Nathan, you know Nathan Scott my old best friend" Haley filled in quickly looking in the shop window to make sure she looked presentable.

"OOH Nathan Scott the boy you were in love with?" Brooke asked nudging her playfully.

Haley quickly looked shook her head and looked back at Brooke. "Brooke! I was not in love with him!" Haley defended herself secretly knowing that Brooke was true, back in high school she was in fact in love with her best friend.

"Ooh really? Well Nathan is the boy in all the stories you told me about high school right?"

Haley took one look at Nathan who was dangerously close and then back at Brooke giving her an evil glare "Brooke!" She said quietly but very sternly "Shut it!"

"Hey Nathan"...

Okay i know...it was really stupid of me to leave it there...AND YOU ALL DONT KNOW WHO CHLOE'S MUM IS but hey that's what chapter 3 is called lol.

Sorry its short :( but i am ill after all i just want to go back to bed

Please tell me what ya all think..

Luv ya all

Jade.x.x.x.x


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my dearys as promised...i'm dropping in another chapter.

THANK YOU ALL I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!!!

Chapter 3

"Hey Nathan"

As Soon as he heard his name being called out he turned around straight away, making sure it was the voice he thought he had heard. He felt his heart miss a beat when he noticed it was in fact Haley James.

Haley James. She was all that went through his mind last night, it was crazy. Well it really wasn't but he had managed to get her off his mind for the last 5 years why would seeing her again make him feel like a teenager all over again?

But that woman last night, well she wasn't the same; he was so intrigued to find out what had happened to her over the pass couple of years. He had literally made it his mission, and now was a good time to start that.

He put Chloe down and grabbed hold of her hand and guided her towards her and another lady.

"Hey Nathan" He heard her say as he walked closer to them.

"Hey Hales, what ya doing?" He said trying to act cool, but realising what he said he mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. 'She is in a mall with shopping bags what do ya think she is doing you moron'

Haley smiled, and surprisingly it was a real smile, one that she hadn't done in awhile which didn't go unnoticed by Brooke. Realising what she was doing she made her smile drop slightly, feeling she was somewhat betraying Mark by smiling at another man.

"OH you know, doing a little shopping with Brooke," She then gestured a hand between Brooke and Nathan indicating who was who "Brooke, this is Nathan, my best friend in high school, Nathan this is Brooke my best friend since college."

"Hey" Nathan and Brooke both said at the same time, shaking hands.

It was at that moment that Haley remembered little Chloe hiding behind Nathan's legs.

"And this Brooke, is Nathan's beautiful little girl Chloe." She said as she bent downwards so she was eye contact with her.

"Hey pretty girl, what ya got there?" She asked with a full blown smile, one which was most definitely not fake.

Shyly Chloe let go of Nathan's legs and took the doll from behind her back.

"Santata gave me a Barbie dolly" She said as she handed it towards Haley.

"Wow, she is a very pretty Barbie too, what have you called her?"

Chloe then started to giggle, as she took the Barbie back. "I'm not sure" She said as she put her hand on her head thinking, then all of a sudden she just jumped up and down with a big smile on her face.

"Me going to call it Haley, because she is pwetty just like you." She said as she leapt forward and hugged Haley.

Haley didn't know how to react; she had a sudden feeling of déjà vu with Chloe in her arms. She didn't know whether she liked it or not. Deciding on brushing that thought out of her mind Haley just smiled back and held the little girl closer.

Nathan stood there in awe, Chloe never really just leapt forward on strangers like she had just done with Haley. He knew that Haley wasn't a stranger to him, but she practically was to her and it was just surprising. But he was happy about it. Chloe needed a lady in her life, and he had a feeling Haley was the perfect women to be it, after all she only lived a few houses away, and you wouldn't find him complaining that's for sure.

Nathan wasn't the only one in awe either, Brooke was gob smacked by Haley's interaction with the little girl. It was like watching Haley and Zoë all over again. It brought tears to her eyes literally, she could see the smile on her friends face was genuine, and at that exact moment she knew that Haley would get over troubles and would finally be able to move, and if she had anything to with it, Haley would be able to move on with the hunk standing next to her with a love struck grin on his face.

Once Chloe got out of Haley's arm's she noticed the ice cream stand not far from where they were standing.

"Daddy, can I have an ice cream please please please." She asked excitedly.

Nathan looked at his daughter as if she were crazy. "Chloe babe it's so cold right now, why would you want ice-cream?" He chuckled.

"Huh" Brooke gasped "it is never to cold for an ice-cream." She said matter of factly which made everyone laugh.

Chloe then walked over to Brooke and tugged on her leg "Brookie can you get me an ice-cream then please?" She asked politely, but still with the cutest smile on her face.

Brooke grinned and stuck her tongue out at Nathan "Sure I can sweetie, come on" She said as she took the little girl's hand and guided her towards the ice-cream stand.

Nathan and Haley watched the two walking off and let out a nervous laugh.

"Soo…." Haley said breaking the silence.

"Soo…" Nathan repeated.

"You really have a beautiful girl there Nathan, who's her mum? "She giggled "Because she must be a beauty, there is NOWAY Chloe could end up that gorgeous just on you're genes now is there?" She joked nudging Nathan slightly.

However her smile soon dropped when she noticed Nathan's face.

"Nathan what's wrong?"

Nathan took in a deep breath and looked at her, should he tell her? Or wait a bit? Well if he wanted her to tell him her story he might as well tell her his.

"I actually have no idea?" He said referring to her question before last.

Haley raised her eyebrows in confusion, not understanding what he was saying.

"Wh..what…huh?" She asked, scrunching up her face.

"Chloe's not biologically mine." He said simply, walking over towards the coffee table they were near so they could sit down.

Haley was just as confused as ever, what did Nathan just say? She's not biologically his, so that must mean he adopted her, but why would he adopt someone at such a young age? She found herself asking herself as she trailed behind Nathan and sat opposite him on the table.

"When I was in college, I had this roommate," Nathan started, noticing Haley's face at that moment, she looked so cute.

"Yeah this roommate, he was always so hyped up on drugs or booze he was never hardly sober, any way's he got this girlfriend. Who believe it or not was exactly the same as him, one month later she fell pregnant."

"Now Tim, my roommate, didn't know how to react to that news but after I told him about what my Dad did to me, he decided he wanted to be there for her, anyways yeah she had the baby and surprise surprise she ran off leaving Tim to raise her."

Nathan said which caused Haley to gasp at. How could someone leave their baby just like that, she didn't know. It just got her mad thinking about it because she would do anything for her little girl to comeback.

"Me being the good guy that I am, helped Tim out, and gradually I feel in love with her, which I'm telling you is not hard to do. When Chloe was 6 months old, I came back to our dorm with her in my arms after coming home from the park, only to notice Tim's stuff gone. And a note saying 'Nathan, I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore, you're be a great dad to her, I know you will, thanks for everything you've done man…Tim'"

"At first I was angry; I mean how could two parents just abandon their daughter like that? Especially a great daughter like Chloe was, she really was an angel when she was a baby…" He rambled off thinking back.

"Any way's yeah, I didn't know what to do, so I went to social services, who then told me that she would have to be put in care if she didn't have a guardian. Now I was not going to let that happen, so I asked if it was possible for me to adopt her, because after all I was basically her father to begin with anyways, so they said yes, and tala she is now legally mine." Nathan said taking in a deep breath. 'Wow that is a long story' He thought.

Haley just sat there stunned. Nathan really is a great man to do something like that, she felt herself feelings something she hadn't felt in awhile.

"Wow" She breathed out, still not sure what to say.

Nathan chuckled and the agreed.

"So Haley James what's you story?" He found himself asking.

What do ya all think? i know bit of a surprise there huh? lol...I hope u all like it lol...there will be another chapter up tomorrow if I get relies hehe...

Love u all

Jade.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	4. Chapter 4

I love u all ur alll so great thanks soooo much

also i would just like to say in this there is little point in here were i badmouth Peyton...now i would just like to make it clear that it is nothing persona cos I love the girl I just needed a name hehe

Anyways i hope u enjoy hehe

Chapter 4

"So Haley James…what's your story?"

As soon as those words feel out of Nathan's mouth Haley immediately felt her stomach drop. She really didn't know what to say. She knew that she really did have to tell him, because after all he did just sit there and tell her a heartfelt story which he really didn't need to, so it was fair. But being fair wasn't the thought that kept floating around in her mind at that moment. It was the annoying voice that was telling her that she wasn't ready.

"I err, well, nothing that interesting." She said, looking at her hands trying her hardest not to look at his hypnotising blue eyes, because if she did she knew that she would fall under his spell.

"Oh Haley, I know you better than you think," He said jokingly "Come on tell me, it can't be that bad." He said as he gently touched her hand with his showing her support. But in fact it did the exact opposite. By the simple gesture he was showing her had Haley's heart rate increasing to a number which surely couldn't be healthy, especially when he lightly entwined their fingers. She was sure she lost her breath for a minute or two, but that was before she figured she was being stupid, I mean he was only holding her hand like a good friend would, nothing to fret about…he probably wasn't even aware of what he was doing….right?

However Nathan did know what he was doing, he was only far too aware. At first he took her left hand only to see if she wore a wedding band hoping to god she wasn't. He could have sworn Haley would have heard his silent praise when he noticed she wasn't. Instead of listening to his head telling him to let go of it, because as far as he was aware she might have a boyfriend who she was madly in love with, he decided to listen to his heart and entwine them together, loving the way they fit perfectly together.

"I think your forgetting I was you best friend in high school Hales, hey even before that, we basically grew up together, you don't think I know when your lying?" He smiled.

"Well obviously you don't know me to well Nathan, because honestly I haven't got a story to tell." Haley tried really not feeling ready to open her heart out.

"Yeah…right!" Nathan said sarcastically, still hands entwined.

"No Nathan seriously…" Haley said her voice getting a little bit quieter.

Nathan sighed. Obviously he was scaring her a little, 'she just need's time' he told himself. Deciding to start talking about a different topic he brought up college.

"Okay so let's talk about College, you know what I did…"He said referring to Chloe…" Something memorable must have happened."

Smiling Haley said the best thing that college brought to her. "I made friends with Brooke." She said simply.

"Yeah, you guys look close, what happened there though? I mean in high school you were far from the girly girl Brooke seems to be, I mean did you actually have a girlfriend's?" He joked.

"Actually yes for your information I did," She laughed whilst sticking her tongue out "but I was just to busy looking after a drunken you."

"Oh no I think it was you were too attached to me, no one else was good enough." Nathan smirked.

"Oh yeah that must be it." Haley was actually really surprised how easy it was just to talk to him like she would have done years ago, it was actually kind of refreshing.

"No but seriously, how did you and Brooke hit it off?" Nathan asked curiously.

"We were roommates, and actually we hated each other, seriously she did my head in at first, she was just too…too bouncy and chirpy, she was just a little annoying cheerleader. We fought like cat and dog, even her best friend Peyton seemed not to like her." Haley laughed.

Nathan sat there confused "And you guys are best friends?"

"Hey I haven't got to the good part yet." Haley said suddenly realising they were still holding hands. "Peyton, her best friend turned out to be a mega bitch; she cheated on Brooke's boyfriend Jake and basically laughed when Brooke caught them in bed. Anyways Brooke was devastated, and was crying all night, I felt really bad for her, even when Jake was pounding on the door at 3 in the morning and I was really sleepy I still stayed up with her telling her encouraging things, and hey I got to yell at Jake a few time's which wasn't a bad thing."

Nathan laughed; he should have known Haley would have enjoyed that bit.

"Anyways I saw a different side of Brooke that night, and ever since then we have become inseparable. I honestly would not know what I would do without her; she was my rock when I needed her last year." Haley said not noticing the fact that she had just literally told Nathan something big had happened.

"What happened last year Haley?" Nathan asked, knowing it must have been something big and very painful to live through.

"Nath.."

"You can tell me Haley, I want to be here for you." He pleaded, looking directly at her chocolate brown eyes.

Taking in a deep breath Haley finally started to talk.

"Nathan seriously it isn't a big deal..." She started but as soon as she felt him tighten his hold on her hand she decided she should tell him, she decided she wanted to tell him.

"Okay, 4 years ago I got married to a wonderful man," She smiled slightly.

Nathan all of a sudden felt his heart stop beating. 'You stupid idiot' He cursed himself 'Of course you didn't have a chance; you missed that opportunity when you lost contact with her in college.' However as much as he was disappointed by her news, he knew he wanted to be there for her because obviously she was pained by something, and she meant to much to him not to be there for her.

"Go on." He said encouragingly.

"We were very happy, Mark, that was his name, was all I could have asked for in a man, I mean he was sweet, kind, sensitive, but there was something missing, and I wasn't sure what,"

"It was only when god blessed me with the best gift ever, I knew what was missing in my life….it was my daughter," She said, causing Nathan's eyebrows to rise up. 'No wonder she is so good with Chloe'.

"I loved her more than I can say, the moment that the midwife passed her to me in the hospital was the best moment in my life. I mean when I was holding her in my arms for the first time I think I could have died and gone to heaven, I was literally sobbing." She beamed.

Nathan smiled at her happiness, however one thought was nagging in his mind…she said loved. Surly it would be love right? And why is she not wearing a wedding ring if she was married? Deciding it was probably best just to sit here and listen he tightened his hold on her hand, silently asking her to tell him more.

"One year ago at Christmas time, they went to drop of the presents at my parent's house, bless Zoë, she was so excited about Christmas, she was at the age you know when their old enough to believe in Santa, anyways she wanted special made cookies to give to Santa, so me being the Christmas mum I am…was…whatever, I decided to stay at home and bake some special made ones. There was Christmas tree one's, snowman ones, star ones, Santa ones, Rudolph ones, you name it I made it."

Now this was the part Haley was dreading saying. She has never really had to say it out loud before, I mean with Brooke, she just told her to meet her at the hospital where Zoë had…stopped fighting and let in, all the other people she had Brooke to tell them. It was alien for her to actually say 'They were killed'. But she knew she had to do it…and hey maybe it would help her move on.

"As they were cooking I heard the door bell ring, me thinking it was Mark being the dumb ass he was forgetting his keys, I ran to the door all happy and smiling, however my smile soon dropped when I noticed who it was."

"Daddy, guess what I got? I got mint chocolate chip, daddy it was very yummy." Chloe giggled excitedly jumping on Nathan's lap.

'Ahh Chloe baby I love you, but Honey you sure know your timing.' Nathan thought slightly annoyed. Haley was just about to tell him what has happened to her over the years, and just as she was getting to it…she got interrupted.

As well as Chloe returning to the coffee table, Brooke returned as well, first thing she noticed was the fact that Haley and Nathan's hand's entwined. Raising an eyebrow she looked at Haley, which automatically caused her to pull back quickly.

"Hey!" Brooke chirped.

"Hey" Nathan and Haley both said in union.

"So Haley honey Luke called me a minute ago saying he had a trouble with the Christmas party tonight and he needs me home immediately, you ready to go?" She asked.

"Oh the Christmas party…yeah, come on." Haley said getting up out of her chair. Not looking forward to the party at all, but after all it was her best friends organising it she really had to.

"And Nathan, it's at 6 o'clock, if you want to come, kids as well." Haley found herself asking, surprising herself.

"You got it!" Nathan smiled.

Tell me what ya all think hehe...remember replies equals u/ds lol...and if i get enough i should u/d again tomorrow :D

Luv ya all

jade.x.x.x.x.x.xx.x.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey wow ur all WOW lol...i just love u all thats all i have to say!!**

**This chapter is only part a part b will be up tomorrow i just didnt have time, but i didnt want to keep you all waiting lol**

Chapter 5

"So you and Nathan huh?" Brooke asked suggestively with a smile on her face as the girls bundled in Brookes blue comfortable beetle. She was truly happy for her friend even if, and that is a big IF her and Nathan are just….friends. She was dead certain that he is the person to help her through her troubles, and her asking Nathan to the Christmas party proved that.

"What?" Haley shrieked whilst tightening her seatbelt "I have no idea what you talking about Brooke, me and Nathan were simply…catching up, really nothing to get excited about." She responded, as if it were no big deal, however if she were being honest with herself she would know that maybe just maybe she was looking forward to the Christmas party that night, and it might have to do with the newest guest invited.

"Oh!" Brooke laughed whilst looking at her, "You were holding hands lovey, holding hands, and AND you invited him to the Christmas party tonight, that gives me pretty much enough reason to get excited about, don't you think?"

Haley sighed, she really didn't know why she did invite him, its just she wants so badly to be able to move on and try to have a good holiday without feeling immense pain every time she would see a Christmas tree. Of course she knew the heartbreak would never ever go away, but maybe being around people who brought back GOOD memories like Nathan did, or people that made her smile like Nathan and did her would be able to focus on rebuilding the most precious part of her….her heart. After all he was my best friend.

"I just," Rubbing her forehead Haley tried to think of words to say." I just, I mean we are just friends Brooke, that's it, could you please stop escalating this into a bigger situation than what it already is?"

Thinking she was maybe pushing her friend too far Brooke decided to let it go just this once, however she still needed to know one answer.

"Did you tell him about you know…Mark and Zoë?" Brooke asked gently.

"I started to, and I think I want to, need to in fact!" Haley said before turning the radio on.

………………………

When Nathan got home, he carried up a sleeping Chloe to her bedroom, as soon as she was strapped in the car she feel asleep like a zombie, all the excitement of meeting Santa must have worn her out he thought with a chuckle. Leaning against the doorframe he watched her sleep for awhile. He truly didn't know what he did to deserve such an angle as a daughter.

Speaking of daughters, he was totally shell-shocked to discover Haley had one. It wasn't so much the fact that Haley had a daughter, because hey he always knew that that was her ambition in life, it was just that standing at her house the other day and seeing her today, he just didn't get the motherly vibe from her, well except for her being with Chloe of course. But also another reason he was finding it hard to believe was her house, it just wasn't decorated as if a child lived there, it had no outdoor decorations, and from what he could see it looked like her inside didn't either.

Knock knock

Getting interrupted of his thoughts, he slowly closed Chloe's bedroom door and made his way down the long staircase to the door.

Opening the door, he was greeted by another person he hadn't seen in years.

"Hey man, I heard you were in town!" Came Lucas Roe's voice.

Nathan was gob smacked, his best friend from college was standing in his doorstep, wow this town really was a small world, he thought laughing lightly.

"Lucas buddy what ya doing here man?" He smiled before they did that male hugging thing they did.

"Well I live here have done for a couple pf years now, and rumour has it you do now too."

"Yep! So err I'm so popular the town is gossiping about me being in town now huh?" Nathan asked cockily with a smirk on his face as they walked into his living room to sit on the couch.

"Well I see you haven't changed a bit," Lucas chuckled," Actually no I hate to break it to ya the town has not been gossiping about ya, but two special ladies might have been."

Raising his eyebrows in confusion he waited for Lucas to carry on.

"Haley and Brooke." Lucas informed.

"What? You know Haley?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Well yeah, I'm only dating her best friend," Lucas laughed. "Try to keep up man." He joked.

"Haha, very funny Luke! I've only been here what 3 days, I don't exactly know all the family affairs…Oh" He emphasized remembering Brooke saying something "You're her Luke the one whose having the party tonight?" Nathan asked, which Luke agreed too.

"Wow man, so how did you and Brooke happen?"

"Well, after I graduated college I moved here to be closer to my mum, and obviously meet Brooke, we got together, feel in love, moved in with each other, happy life's….but then she moved out when Haley needed her last year, which I completely understand why, Haley meant a lot to me too she needed her best friend at a time like that."

"Wh..what? What happened to Haley?" Nathan asked urgently, this must have been the thing she was getting at before.

"Well when they died!" Lucas said not realising Nathan didn't know, for all knew Haley and Nathan were good friends, well that's how Brooke and Haley where gossiping about anyways.

"What who died?"

"Mark and Zoë…her husband and daughter!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey girlies...im soo sorry this is a few days late, but i had major coursework that had to be done by Friday and me being the dumbass that i am care more about my computer and the wonderful qualities on there...e.g. internet, msn, Photoshop. I could go on forever i put it off but then i was oh damn i forgot about that and HAD t do it...anyways remember this is only part b of chapter 5 so yeh iot is quite short...but chapter 6 yayayaya im looking forward to that one for some reason lol

anyways here it is...

Chapter 5 b

What who died?"

"Mark and Zoë…her husband and daughter!"

Nathan didn't know how to react to that. Haley must have been devastated; she was always one to dream about a family, it was all she had ever wanted, ever since they were kids.

Flashback

"Haaaaley…" A 8 year old Nathan whined, as Haley took the last chocolate brownie on the plate.

"What?" An 8 year old Haley giggled, "I got it first, so HA!" She said in her usual chirpy voice.

But Nathan wasn't going to let her have it on that excuse.

"Na ah, I got to have it for my muscles, my dad always says 'if I want to be a basketball player I have to eat a lot of healthy foods', and since chocolate is like the healthiest food ever, I have to have it, if not u have ruined my future of a basketball player Haley, and I will tell my dad." Nathan smiled thinking he had won, because the mention of his dad usually scared anyone….obviously not Haley though, as she stuffed the whole remaining piece if brownie in her mouth.

Haley giggled by the look on Nathan's face, and decided to tease him "Ooh sooo yummy, the chocolate is…" however was cut of by the pillow he had thrown hitting her in the head.

"OH your soooo going to get it now mister!" She declared as her and Nathan began to have a pillow fight.

After a while once the two had got knackered out, they both collapsed on Haley's sofa.

"Nathan why do you want to be a basket ball player anyways?" Haley asked, full of interest.

"Umm, I don't know, because I'm good at it I guess, and my dad says I'm good enough to play pro, oh and also it's because I would be able to be rich." He joked. "But why the question?"

"Oh um, I don't know, I guess I was just thinking of what I want to do when I'm older"

"And that is…?" Nathan asked, realising he actually had no idea.

"A mum!"

End of flashback

It broke his heart to think of how much Haley wanted to be a mum, even when they were 8 years old that was her main ambition. She must have been so happy when she finally did. She would have been an amazing mum too, Nathan sighed. She would have been so broken when her husband and daughter died. He just wished he would have been there for her.

"Really?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Luke said, beginning to get worried, maybe it wasn't his place to tell Nathan.

……………

Meanwhile Haley walked up the steps to Nathan's house, Chloe had dropped her Barbie doll back at the mall, and she wanted to give her back, however was surprised to see the door open slightly.

Walking up to the door she heard Luke's voice, wondering what Luke was doing there she walked through the door, with Chloe's 'Haley' doll in her hands. However, knowing it was a bad thing to do she decided to listen in on their conversation….after all she heard her name being mentioned.

_"Haley and Brooke." Lucas informed. _

_"What? You know Haley?" Nathan asked surprised. _

_"Well yeah, I'm only dating her best friend," Lucas laughed. "Try to keep up man." He joked. _

_"Haha, very funny Luke! I've only been here what 3 days, I don't exactly know all the family affairs…Oh" He emphasized remembering Brooke saying something "You're her Luke the one whose having the party tonight?" Nathan asked, which Luke agreed too. _

_"Wow man, so how did you and Brooke happen?" _

_"Well, after I graduated college I moved here to be closer to my mum, and obviously meet Brooke, we got together, feel in love, moved in with each other, happy life's….but then she moved out when Haley needed her last year, which I completely understand why, Haley meant a lot to me too she needed her best friend at a time like that." _

_"Wh..what? What happened to Haley?" Nathan asked urgently, this must have been the thing she was getting at before. _

_"Well when they died!" Lucas said not realising Nathan didn't know, for all knew Haley and Nathan were good friends, well that's how Brooke and Haley where gossiping about anyways. _

_"What who died?" _

_"Mark and Zoë…her husband and daughter!" _

Haley felt the tears form in her eyes as Luke told Nathan. She wanted to be the on to do it. However it didn't matter how mad she was at Luke she couldn't really blame him….he didn't know,

Curiosity over took her as she listened in on the rest of the conversation.

"You didn't know did you?" Lucas asked, hoping to god he hadn't put is foot in it.

"Ummm no, but I guess that explains a lot to what has happened to her." Nathan said, still in utter shock.

"What? What do you mean what has happened to her?"

"Well she just isn't the same Haley, I mean you must have realised it, she isn't the same Christmas Haley I used to know, and I just wondered what had happened to her over the years, but now I think its pretty obvious, its just a shame you know, Haley truly was a great person before."

As Nathan said those words Haley found herself not being able to stand there any longer. He was right, she wasn't the same, but that didn't give him the right to go and say it as if what had happened was no big deal.

She had to get out of there, she had to get away from Brooke and her stupid party, she just had to go to the one place she felt like she was at home.

Putting the Barbie doll on the side she quietly sneaked out of the door.

…………….

"Chloe, come on we need to get there by 6" Nathan said to his daughter who was too busy playing with her Barbie doll she had got from the store that day.

"Okay daddy, but do I get to bring Haley?" She asked skipping out of the living room to meet Nathan at the doorway holding her coat ready ton put it on her.

"Yes baby you can bring Haley, now come on" He laughed, not wanting to waste time, he had to talk to Haley, tell her that he knew what had happened, and that he wanted to help her, he wanted so bad the old Haley James, the Haley James he had grown up loving as a best friend, and maybe if he were being honest more.

After Luke left he made a promise with himself that he was going to do everything in his power to help Haley get over her lose.

tell me what u think

Thanks sooo much to everyone that repleid u girlies seriouskly are the bets i love u all so much hehe

Jade.x.xx.x.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys**

**Thanks sooo much for the replies they mean so much, i love each and everyone of you!!!**

**Now heres Chapter 6, now i planned on it being longer, but i thought it was a nice way to end it so yeah lol...i promise ya there is no horribel cliffehanger hehe...**

**Remeber this story only had 4 chapters left, and a epilogue too, i just thought i would remind u guys lol.**

**Here it is**

**Chapter 6**

The cold air bristled through Haley's hair as she made her way to her destination. She hadn't been here in awhile, but she knew this is where she needed to go. Walking through the thick layers of snow she finally reached it.

**Mark Jenkins  
1979-2005  
A loving devoting husband and father**

Wiping the tear that had welled in her eye, she carefully bent down and wiped the snow that had landed away.

"Hey Mark…."

……….

"Daddy is Haley and Brooke going to be at this party?" Chloe asked as they reached the doorbell, you could hear the music and the people's laughter throughout the door, which got little Chloe all excited.

"Yeah baby they sure are, do you want to ring the doorbell?" Nathan asked as he picked her up in his arms. However Chloe didn't have time to ring the bell, because all of a sudden a flustered Brooke appeared.

"Nathan where is she?" Brooke asked as soon as she saw it was him at the door, finally she had been waiting for him to arrive for ages, she needed to tell Haley something, urgently.

"What? Who?" Nathan asked as he walked through the open door.

"Haley" Brooke said as if he were dumb, who else would she be talking about. Haley was the one that went to her house earlier today to go to his; she automatically assumed since Haley hadn't come back she would be arriving with Nathan.

"Haley? How would I know, I thought she was here?" Nathan asked confused, whilst putting Chloe back down to the floor.

Chloe looked between the two as if they were both the stupidest people ever "Duh, Haley is here!" She said waving the Barbie doll in both of their faces.

"Geese they are dumb aren't they Haley" She said to her doll, getting lost in toy land.

Brooke and Nathan both looked at the little girl and couldn't help but chuckle slightly, how cute is she. But no matter how cute Brooke thought Chloe was at that moment, she had to back to reality and find Haley.

"Nathan, Haley went to yours earlier, she never came back, where did she go?" Brooke asked nervously, any thing could have happened, she could have got in a car accident, it is pretty dark outside and the snow is pretty much hammering down.

Nathan was yet again confused. "What you talking about Brooke? Haley never come o my house." He was pretty sure, he had been in all day apart from in the morning when he went to the mall with Chloe so she could see Santa, and Haley was there too, so it couldn't have been there. The only person to come to his day that house was Lucas.

"Are you sure you're not thinking of Lucas?" He asked.

"Oh yeah that's it Nathan, I always get my boyfriend and best friend confused, god what do you think, of course I know I'm not thinking of Lucas. " Brooke said getting really scared, Haley had promised to come to this party, and knowing Haley she never broke promises. So he reason must be pretty big.

"Look Brooke calm down a minute, I was just saying the only visitor I had today was Luke."

"Actually daddy you're wrong." Chloe said quietly.

"Huh?" Brooke and Nathan asked at the same time.

"Chloe honey, who else came?" Nathan asked bending down to look directly at her.

"Haley did, she brought Haley back because I dropped her after seeing Santa." Chloe said fiddling with the doll in her hands.

"See I told you she went, didn't you see her?" Brooke asked. This whole situation was a bit confusing, why would haley go there and not talk to Nathan or even let him know she was there, wait, how would she even be able to give Chloe the doll if Nathan didn't let her in, Chloe was far to little to be able to reach up and open the door herself. Nathan was thinking the exact same thing.

"What? When was this honey? Did you talk to her?" Nathan asked. By the way Brooke had the scared look on her face; he knew something bad must have happened for Haley not to have turned up at this party. But hey, she could just be running late.

"No, when I woke up daddy I went down the stairs and I saw Haley put the doll on the table and then she walked out. She looked sad daddy. Then I saw you talking to a man."

"Nathan what where you and Luke talking about?" Brooke asked worried. If it was what she was thinking then she knew why Haley would have gotten sad.

Thinking back, Nathan felt his stomach drop. Haley must have over heard him talking about how much Haley has changed since the passing of Mark and Zoë. 'Damn that must have sounded bad' Nathan thought, feeling a great deal of guilt. He didn't mean it how it sounded at all; he was simply saying that it is a shame if she let herself go along with her husband and daughter.

"Umm, we were kind of talking about Haley's loses, and me saying how much she has changed and that she really needs to go back to her old self, gosh Brooke, I bet she heard me say that. It is not how it sounded at all. Do you know where she might be? I need to talk to her." Nathan asked desperately, he didn't want Haley thinking he thought it was no big deal, because he was sure that's how it all must have sounded.

Thinking for a few moments Brooke suddenly got an idea.

"Yeah, I think she might be at the cemetery. Nathan please don't say anything bad, she really needs time letting people in. "Brooke pleaded.

"I know Brooke, I know. Do you mind watching Chloe for me whilst I go?" He asked putting his jacket on, and kissing Chloe on the cheek telling her to behave.

"Nathan," Brooke called out as he was about to walk out of the door, "Good luck and bring her back; I've got something I need to tell her."

……………

"So you're probably wondering why I haven't been here a lot huh?" Haley said to the grave stone, still wiping the snow away.

"I guess it's because it's just hard you know, I mean Mark you seriously don't know how hard it has been for me the past year." Which is true, the last year had no doubly been the worst year of her life, and that includes the times she had been living on bread and butter in college because she didn't have any money.

"You and Zoë, well you were my life; it was hard to adjust to life without you two. Sure I've still had Brooke and Luke, but it's not the same. I've missed waking up in the morning to a feeling of safeness. To some time's falling of the bed, because lets face it, our bed really wasn't big enough when Zoë would crawl in with us." She began to laugh slightly at her memories.

"We really were a crazy family huh? Do you remember when the three of us went to the zoo once? We names all the animals after our family members, do you remember how mad Taylor was when Zoë let slip that we named the hypo after her?"

"I miss that! I miss who I used to be. But somehow I just can't seem to be that person without you and Zoë with me. I guess that's why I'm here today. You see someone from my past has come back into my life recently. Nathan. I don't know if I ever told you about him but he was very dear to me when I grew up. He has an awesome little girl too. She's so cute Mark, and is so much like Zoë it's uncanny, they would have been great friends."

"Anyways, I'm going off topic. Nathan, he made me realise today how much I want to be the old me, how much I need to be the old me, because seriously I've become a robot this last year, I haven't even put Christmas decorations up."

"I know what your thinking, Haley no decorations? What has the world come to? But that is how much losing you and Zoë had affected me. But I really don't want to grow old being a lonely scrooge."

"But how? Mark I really need you to tell me how, how do I let you go? How do I move on? How do I let new people in my life? Because I honestly need answers Mark, I need you to tell me how?"

"You just do!" A deep vice from behind her said.  
Haley practically screamed as the voice startled her. She wasn't expecting anybody there. Turning around quickly she just about lost her breath when she saw who it was.

"Nathan?" She asked as she stood up from her sitting position.

"You just do Haley" He said walking that bit closer. "If you truly want to Haley, you can do it. But only you can, neither Mark nor Zoë can tell you how, it's down to you. But do remember you have people wanting to help you Haley. You have so many people that care about you I can't express. I mean Brooke; the first thing she said to me tonight at the party was where is Haley? Then you have Luke, and all your family, and I can't forget Chloe, ever since she saw you Haley she hasn't stopped jabbering on about you, I mean she doesn't go around calling all her Barbie dolls just random peoples names. "

Noticing the tear fall down Haley's cheek he wiped it away with his finger before cupping her face. "And most of all Haley you have me, I'm here now Hale's and I'm going to do everything in my power to help you, you here me everything." And with that said he heard Haley whimper. Wrapping his arms around her waist he enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Nathan" Haley cried out into his chest holding him just as close, silently thanking him.

The two stood there for what must have been 10 minutes just holding each other close and not saying anything, until Nathan felt her shiver. It was getting pretty cold out, and if he didn't get Haley back to the party soon Brooke would probably send out a search party.

"Come on Hales, lets go to this party."

**Tell me what you think and there will be another u/d either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Luv ya lots**

**Jade.x.x.x.x.x**


	8. Chapter 8

Well hello there :D

How are my favourite people today?

As promised here is another chapter..another longer chapter which i think ends cute hehe...

Thanks sooo much for the replies they mean soooo much i can even say lol

Chapter 7

The car journey back to Brooke's house was quite, however it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Haley would have thought she would have felt embarrassed if she knew Nathan was listening to her conversation with Mark, but surprisingly she didn't. She felt a great deal of freeness, whether that was just because she talked to Mark, something she hadn't been able to do for awhile, or if it was the knowledge that Nathan was going to be there for her. She didn't know. She just knew she didn't want to let go of that feeling, because maybe, maybe it was the first step to moving on.

"Hale's are you okay?" Nathan's voice broke her out of her thoughts as they pulled up outside Brooke's house.

Haley looked at him and studied his face for a second. What he said back at the cemetery really meant a lot to her. He was such a great guy, not just for what he said, but for everything. The way he is with Chloe, even thought she isn't biologically his, how he adopted her still in college because he didn't want her going in care. He had really come a long way from the jock he used to be.

Smiling timidly she answered "I'm great!"

Smiling back Nathan went to open the car door, but was stopped by Haley's hand on his arm. He looked at her with curiosity he asked her what was up.

"Hale's, come on, Brooke's waiting, and she has some urgent news for you." He said to try and lighten up the situation. He smiled when he saw her smile.

"Nathan thanks." She said simply and leant up to kiss him on the cheek. "For everything." And before Nathan could figure out what was happening she had opened the car door and was walking up the steps to the party. Sitting there dumbfounded he reached up to his cheek and left his hand there for awhile. Did she really do that? But was interrupted from his thoughts by Haley telling him to hurry up from the door.

"Haley!" Brooke squalled with relief when she saw her walk through the door. "Where have you been, I've been worried sick!"

Haley laughed as soon as she said that. "Brooke I did something I needed to do, but I still would have come, you know I don't break promises." She said as she followed Brooke into the living room where she could see all her friends surrounded playing Christmas games, some getting a bit drunk. The sound of Christmas songs still made her feel like she wanted to crawl up in ball and cry but she knew she had to pass by those thoughts away, as she was there to enjoy herself.

"I can see some of you are having a good time." Haley laughed as their neighbour Paul, the 54 year old postman was going around giving everyone bear hugs. Completely drunk of course. She literally burst into a fit of laughter when he went towards Nathan. The way he was backing away from him with a scared look on his face defiantly was worth taking a picture, you could soo tell Nathan was a newbie to their Christmas parties.

"Come on, its just a hug." Paul said still walking towards Nathan.

"Err yeah man… I don't think I'd feel entirely comfortable with that, so err…oh hey Luke over their look's like he wants one." Nathan said trying to get away from this man, it is kind of scary a big drunk man, someone you hadn't meet before coming towards you with big open arms.

"No, no I already gave him one, come on get into the Christmas sprite I just want to wish you a happy holidays."

Feeling he had lost the argument Nathan stopped backing away. "Just a manly one though right, I don't really like proper hugs." He said as Paul clasped his arms around his back. He stood there still like a stick, he couldn't move. Wow this man was strong.

When he finally let go, Nathan noticed Haley laughing hysterically. It was good to see her laugh again, he had missed that.

"What ya laughing at?" He asked as he walked so he was standing next to her.

"Oh no I don't like hugs, it's just a manly one right?" She mocked deepening her voice.

"Hey! Don't mock me James." Nathan warned jokingly.

"Sorry, but your face was hilarious, and also the big macho man you are, aren't you the one who was hugging me a half hour ago? For someone who don't lie hugging your pretty good at it." She smiled.

"Yeah well that's different' Nathan said returning the smile, and hey its not like he didn't get rewarded for it. He felt like he would never want to wash that cheek again.

The party consisted of most of that, Haley joking around with her friends, mostly just having fun. But as she stood there alone she had time to think, all memories came flashing back of the last time she was at a Christmas party. But she was determined to push past those thoughts. But don't get me wrong she didn't want to forget those memories, of course she didn't. She just didn't want to feel sad when thinking about them. Deciding she needed some fresh air she walked out to the garden.

The cold air breezed around her as she tightened her jacket when she walked through the patio doors. Gosh it was so pretty, the snow, and the lights around the village. Haley shocked herself when she was able to admire the view of the Christmas surroundings, as a couple of days ago she would practically fall apart.

Walking over to the swing she sat down on it and began to swing slowly, as she got lost in her thoughts. Only this time her thoughts didn't consist on Mark and Zoë! She was thinking about the times when she was younger when Nathan was the king of the school, the star basketball player. He most definitely wasn't the person he was today, but that still didn't mean she didn't love him, because she did! Man did she love him backing high school. He might have been mean and arrogant to the teachers, or the people that didn't follow his orders, but that didn't mean he didn't have a heart. Because he did! And he showed it to Haley on many occasions, for example when his dad would pester him about the game, he would go over to Haley's and some days she would have sworn he was about to cry.

Things like that was what made her fall for him, when he would only show the real him to her. That's a reason why she didn't ever stay in contact with him after high school. Because she loved him! It hurt when she knew he wouldn't return those feelings, so she just tried her hardest to forget about him, and hopefully those feelings would flood away. Which they did! Well at least she thought they did, she wasn't quite sure now. When Nathan turned up on her doorstep the other day, things got very…confusing, because obviously having Chloe turned Nathan into the sweet sensitive guy he was only with her back then.

But do these feelings for Nathan mean she doesn't love Mark anymore? She couldn't help asking herself, because she does, but would he be watching and think she was somewhat cheating on him?

"Ahhh" Haley's thoughts were interrupted by a big sense of coldness hit her cheek. Turning around suddenly she was greeted by a laughing Nathan and Chloe, holding snow balls in their hands.

"Excuse me?" Haley laughed opening her mouth wide with shock, "That was not nice." She pouted, secretly scooping some snow from the swing next to the one she was perched on.

"It was all daddy Haley, I told him no but he said Santa wouldn't give me any presents if I didn't." Chloe said sticking her tongue out at Nathan before running over to Haley.

"Oh so it was all your idea Nathan huh?" Haley said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Chloe Elizabeth Scott, I did not say that!" Nathan laughed, but pointing to his daughter to try and be stern, because after all he might have had something to do with it.

"He did Haley, he did."

Haley smiled, whispering in Chloe's ear, "I think were gunna have to do something about that then aren't we?" And with that said she chucked the ball she had secretly been making, but unfortunately missed Nathan by a long shot.

"And that was supposed to be?" Nathan said laughing…hard. She sure hadn't changed in that aspect.

"Hey, don't laugh at me Scott!" Haley warned pouting, she should have known she would have missed, when did she ever hit target?

"Yeah you sucked Haley" Chloe said putting a hand up to cover her mouth as soon as she did.

"What did you just say?" Nathan and Haley said looking at Chloe, completely shocked. Since when did she know that word?

"Uncle Luke taught me it." She said sheepishly.

"Well just don't say it again; it's a bad word for a little girl like your self okay?" Nathan said tickling her.

"Daddy, stop!" Chloe let out in a fit of laughter.

"Say you won't say it again then."

"Fine I…I wont say the bad word."

Once Nathan had put Chloe back down to the floor she ran back inside, so he decided to join Haley on the swing next to her.

"You're really great with her you know, she's lucky to have you." Haley said softly, it was times like that when she missed playing around with Zoë.

Noticing her sadness, Nathan yet again picked up her hand and entwined it with his own. "Hey, I'm no better than any other parent, I'm sure you were the same with Zoë."

"Yeah…" She sighed. After a few moments of silence she said "You know she reminds me a lot of Zoë."

"What Chloe?"

"Yeah just the way she is, they would have been great little friends, if you know…well what happened didn't."

Not really knowing what to say back to that, Nathan asked a question he had been wondering all day.

"What you doing for Christmas Hales?"

"What?" Haley said confused.

"Christmas, what you doing? Are you celebrating it? Because tomorrow is Christmas Eve and you still haven't got one decoration up, I was just wondering if you were going to be celebrating it there." He said squeezing her hand a little.

"Umm, I guess not, I think I might be going to Brookes, its just I couldn't bring myself to put them up that was always Marks job you know."

Nathan nodded in understanding, but wasn't totally sure if he should ask her what he wanted to. Maybe it was a bit fast, maybe she wasn't ready, but as he kept contemplating a thought come into his head telling him to just go ahead, the worst she could say is no.

"Umm Haley…alright you can say no if you don't want to okay, don't feel like you have to say yes because you think that is what I want to hear, because it is but I wouldn't want that to be the reason you came…" He said starting to ramble a little.

Haley smiled noticing that and decided to cut him in and tell him to get to the point.

"Okay umm, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to join me and Chloe for Christmas?" He asked nervously.

When Haley remained silent, he was about to get ready to mentally kick himself. Damn him for rushing things. However when she smiled and looked into his eyes he felt his heart flutter slightly.

"That would be great, thanks Nathan"

…………….

"Haley! Brooke screeched in her ear when she had walked back into the house.

"Whoa Brooke quiet it down a bit yeah?" Haley laughed.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you practically all night; I need to talk to you about something." Brooke said dragging her arm out into the hallway, it was much quieter in their, they could actually hear themselves think.

"I found Luke's Christmas present." Brooke grinned, "And guess what it is? Ill tell you, a ring, and very pretty ring that goes on my left hand, finger next to little."

"No way?" Haley screeched with excitement, she was so happy for Brooke she knew she had been dropping hints about this for ages, but Luke seemed to be to dumb to notice, its about time.

"You're going to say yes right?" Haley asked making sure.

Brooke looked at Haley like she had just come back from mars "Duh? Of course I'm going to say yes." Brooke squealed hugging Haley.

Once the two had calmed down a bit Haley couldn't help but take the smile of her face.

"Brooke…" She whispered. "You're getting married."

"I know." Brooke smiled.

"I'm going to be the maid of honour right?" Haley joked, knowing Brooke would have figured all this out years ago.

"Oh you bet ya honey…" Brooke smiled before looking all serious "You are alright with this though right? Because if you aren't I can put it off for a year or two."

"WHAT????" Haley screamed. "Why on earth would I want you to do that?"

"Well you know because you lost your husband not that long ago and it might be hard for ya." Brooke said sympathetically.

Haley felt tears form in her eyes again, but this time was with gratitude. She had the best friend in the world. "Brooke honey I love you so much for even considering that but there is no way in a hundred years I would even let you do that, you here me, of course it might bring back memories but they would be good memories. Its not right to think back to your wedding day and feel sad." She said before she hugged her for dear life. What did she do to deserve a best friend like Brooke she didn't know, but she felt pretty damn lucky.

"Wow Nathan's sure made a big impact on ya Hales" Brooke said as the drew apart.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"Well its like as soon as he comes back into your life you slowly becoming the old you, and what its only been a couple of days." Brooke smiled nudging her side a bit.

"You like him don't ya?" Brooke asked.

Haley didn't know what to say. She scanned the room and saw him sitting on the couch with Chloe asleep on his lap. As of he could sense her looking at him he looked back at her and gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen.

Returning the smile she kept her eyes on his whilst answering Brooke.

"Yeah Brooke, I think I do!"

Tell me what you think

Sorry if some of this is rushed but i wrote half of it this morning before i went to the dentist and the other half when i got home and since i have a fat lip after the injection I just wanted to hurry this up hehe

Hope u liked it...tell me what you think

Much love

Jade.x.x.x.xx


	9. Chapter 9

Hey :D

So personally hated this chapter, its not at all how i wanted it to turn out but as i really wnated to post an u/d as i dont think i'm going to have chance tomorrow and since i didnt do it yesterday i thought i really had to do it tonight. So here it is...

"Haaaley" Brooke sing sang down the phone the next day. "I know you secretly want to come, just think about it you me and Luke at the rink, it will be fun." Brooke said excitedly, trying to convince Haley to tag along. Since Haley had been in a better mood the last few days she was going to take full advantage of that, also she wanted more details on the yummy new hunk in her best friend's life. After Haley admitted yesterday that she did in fact like him, which is a complete shocker in its self, Luke took Haley off of her saying her needed her opinion on something urgently, so she didn't have a chance to question her!

"Ahh sorry Brooke, I have plans today," Haley said trying her hardest to sound disappointed. As much fun watching Luke propose to Brooke at the local ice rink sounded, she thought she would pass. And besides this would be one of the most important moments in their life, it really should be just then. But of course Brooke didn't know he was planning to propose that night, hell neither did Haley when Luke told her the night before. It all sounded so romantic. The way Luke had planned it all was perfect. He wanted to do it at the scene of the crime, the place they had their first date, which of course would make any girl go aww. He had even hired the whole rink for the night.

"Oh really?" Brooke said suggestively, grinning.

"Yeah so you have fun…" Haley tried to end their conversation short, because otherwise she would just end up blurting out that she was about to get engaged that night. Also she was trying to avoid the subject of Nathan, she hadn't lied the night before when she said she might have feelings for her, but she knew Nathan wouldn't return them, because hey they are just friends. And of course there was still that nagging voice going through her head saying she wasn't ready to jump into another relationship. She had only just, and only just, accepted the end of her last one. Also today really wasn't the day to be thinking about a new love, today was CHRISTMAS EVE after all, and Christmas was always going to be a hard day.

"Oh no missy you don't get to get away that easily we need to talk about your little confession last night, details Hales, I need details, are you sure your ready to jump back into…."

"Hey!" Haley cut in "No one said anything about jumping into anything, okay?"

Brooke sighed "Okay if you say so Hales, but if you're not going to think about jumping back into another relationship, why admit you like him huh? Is it because you feel he doest feel the same way? Because I can guarantee you Hales that boy is crazy about you, I mean duh…have you seen the way he smiles at you? " Brooke laughed before getting serious "Or is it because you feel it wouldn't be what Mark wanted?"

Haley sat there silent for a moment which clarified Brooke's suspicions.

"Hale's Mark wouldn't have wanted you to grow an old spinster and to never fall in love again, and you know that! We all know Mark was a complete pansy for all the love fate stuff, and Nathan is a great guy, this is what Mark would have wanted."

"Yeah but what about Zoë huh?" Haley couldn't help but say.  
"What?" Brooke asked confused. "What about Zoë?"

"Well you know with Chloe, what if she's watching from heaven or wherever she is and feels her mum is replacing her?" Haley asked, "Because I don't think I would be able to cope with my little girl thinking I could ever replace her Brooke."

"Haley" Brooke sighed, not really knowing what to say. "If Mark and Zoë are watching they would have been all year witnessing you become a whole complete and utter person Haley, do you really think they would be watching you and actually resent you for trying to move on with your life Hales?"

"I err I dunno Brooke, can we please just leave it yeah? I know Nathan is a great guy, and I know I'm feeling feelings that maybe go beyond friendship but I honestly can't say if I'm ready to jump into anything to soon okay? But hey I don't know what's going to happen in the future, so can we please just see what 'fate' has in store for me…please?" Haley begged down the phone. This conversation was beginning to get her down, and as from yesterday she had made a pact with herself that she was not going to purposely ruin her Christmas with upsetting thoughts.

"Hales, I really think you need to talk…"

"Brooke I'm sorry that was the door, I have to go bye?" And then she hung up.

Brooke couldn't believe Haley had just hung up on her. She was obviously more hung up on Nathan than she had thought, because she was looking into matters way to seriously. Maybe she should have a chat to Nathan and ask him to talk to her, or get Lucas to. She had to do something, but right now she couldn't worry about that. Her and Luke were about to leave.

"Brooke honey we really need to leave, Haley not coming?" Luke asked knowing she wasn't.

"Nope, Luke I'm worried about her, maybe she isn't quite coping the way she was letting on last night." Brooke said as they got in the car ready to get on their way.

"Well Brooke today is the day that they died, of course she isn't going to be feeling so great, she need's time Brooke."

Brooke suddenly felt sick. Of course today was the day. Here she was rambling onto Haley about another man on the anniversary of her husband's death. No wonder she hung up.

………..

Haley wasn't lying when she told Brooke someone was at the door because they were, but she really didn't need to just hang up like that, Brooke was just trying to help her. Knowing she had done something that might have hurt Brooke Haley felt a whole wave of guilt, 'gosh all she was doing was trying to help me and I act like a bit'.

When Haley had made it to the door she didn't have to guess who it was, she could tell by the giggling that it was Nathan and Chloe. Putting a smile on her face she opened the door wide.

"Whoa…" Haley gasped when she opened the door. As soon as it opened a fraction she felt Chloe pounce on her almost flying her backwards.

"Haaaaley." Chloe squealed.

"Guess someone's excited to see you." Nathan laughed walking in through the door. He almost lost his breath when he saw her. She had her long wavy hair down flowing all the way down her back, just like she used to in high school. She never looked so beautiful.

Ergh this was not helping him right now, she just had to look so damn pretty didn't she. All night he had tried to get the feeling of her soft lips on his cheek out of his head, but it was like mission impossible. He couldn't help but wish it was somewhere other than his cheek though. That was the damn problem. He needed to push these feelings away or at least burry them. Haley didn't feel the same way, and even is she did she wouldn't be ready to go into anything with him, so what would be the point of even thinking about it?

Well that was what he told himself when he was lying in bed thinking about her, but standing there now watching her with Chloe looking exceptionally gorgeous, pushing away his feelings was pretty much impossible.

"Oh and what your not?" Haley joked, untangling herself from Chloe, who had now run into the living room.

"Oh of course I am Haley, I could hardly contain my excitement, I needed to come and see you." Nathan smiled. Haley wasn't sure if he was joking or not, deciding to no think about it she asked him the obvious question.

"So don't mean to sound rude or anything by why you here Nate?"

"Well…" Nathan started but Chloe ran back into the room answering for him.

"Daddy wanted to ask you to come over tonight to watch a chrisimas movie with us, so pleeeeease" Chloe begged holding tight onto her legs.

"Oh your daddy wanted to ask huh?" Haley smirked towards Nathan, noticing he looked rather embarrassed.

"No actually WE wanted to ask." Nathan said gritting his teeth at his daughter. Not in a mean way of course. He should have known he shouldn't have asked Chloe to ask.

Thinking about it quickly Haley decided why not? It's better than spending tonight on her own. This was THE day that it happened, and she really needed someone, even if she was trying her hardest not to show it.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks for the invitation."

"YAY" Chloe giggled letting go of Haley's leg and jumping into her arms.  
Nathan just smiled at Haley loving the interaction between the girls. He knew Chloe was truly happy to have a woman in her life, that mother figure she had so desperately been craving.

……………..

"Does this mean Haley will be there when I wake up and open my presents?" Chloe asked a few hours later when they were in the video store picking out their film.

"Ooh umm…" Nathan stuttered looking at Haley, who seemed to not know the answer either.

"Do you want me to?" Haley found herself asking crouching down to look at her carefully. Christmas morning is a big deal to some children and little Chloe deserved to have what she wanted, for one morning at least.

"Yeah, that would be fun me you and daddy."

Haley looked at Nathan silently asking if he didn't mind, he seemed not to so before she found herself thinking too much into the situation she decided to just follow her heart.

"Then I will be there honey." She smiled before standing up again, the walking over to Nathan.

"You don't mind right?" She asked just to make sure. He might have just have wanted to spend that morning with his daughter.

"No I don't mind," Nathan said immediately "I'm actually happy you are, but are you sure you want to? I mean that would mean spending the night and everything?"

"Yeah I'm sure, besides it makes her happy," Haley smiled pointing over at Chloe talking to the grumpy video store worker telling him all about Santa coming to her house that night.

"Also I don't feel like being alone tonight." She said quietly. Nathan nodded in understanding, before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"So this is going to be a crazy Christmas huh?" He laughed.

So i think this is really not what a person would be acting like on the anniversary of their familys death that's why i dont like this chapter it really isnt realistic at all but i hope the next chapter makes up for it ;)

Soo please tell me what you think

Jade.x.x.x.x.x


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you soooo much for everyone's kind words...I know that the last chapter really was unrealistic but it didn't really fit in the story if it wasn't and ur all right...it is FANFICTION after all hehe...u guys really made me feel better after last chapter i was really worried people would say bad stuff.**

**I hope u like this chapter and remember its getting towards the end...but u know what i soooo cant wait to write the epilogue to this story, cos okay kind of spoiler here...it will be kind of fluffy and since fluff is what I write best and this story really hasn't had much fluff so far I'm really excited hehe...next chapter will be the last one, and then the epilogue will come ;)**

**Here it is...**

Chapter 9

"I knew Mr. Kringle was Santa, he even looked like him he had a big belly and a white beard. Why didn't they believe him Daddy?" Chloe asked as the film credits came rolling on screen after the three of them watched 'Miracle on the 34th street'.

"Oh I don't know sweetie I guess there's just some people out there who don't get Christmas…" Nathan said taking note on Haley's silence, looking over at her he noticed she had a few tears in her eyes. Knowing she needed someone to talk to he decided it was time for Chloe to go to bed.

"But do you know what princess?" He asked as he scooped Chloe up in his arms.

"What's that daddy?" Chloe giggled.

"Those people don't get presents from Santa, who by the way is expecting you to be tucked up in bed right about now." Nathan said laughing at the pout on his daughters face.

"But daddy…."Chloe whined. "I want to stay up and see Santa, like in that Barney film when the little girl and boy did and they got to go to the North Pole and meet Mrs. Clause. "Chloe emphasized, still disbelieving that those children could get so lucky.

"Well honey, Santa told me personally he needs all the children in bed this year because he has so many presents to give out he needs all the magic he can get. " Nathan said with Chloe still in his arms. Haley still hadn't said anything but she was looking at the two with a small smile on her face, seeing Chloe still protesting against going to bed Haley decided she should really try and convince her as well.

"And do you know how Santa gets all his magic?" Haley said jumping off the couch and walking over towards the stair case Nathan was walking to.

"Na ah." Chloe said shaking her head vigorously, causing both Nathan and Haley to laugh gently.

"Well because Santa can't sleep all night," Haley said dragging out the 'all night', "As his too busy giving all the good little girls and boys presents, and you know that can be very tiring thing to do since he has to go around the whole world," She stopped for a moment to look at Nathan to see if it was alright if she took Chloe in her arms instead. When he just smiled at her she took that as no protest so she opened her arms of which Chloe automatically took hold of and slung her arms around her neck.

"So I bet your thinking how does he do that huh? I mean I know I won't be able to stay up all that late doing something as tiring as he is doing."

"How?" Chloe asked intrigued but still a big smile on his face. Nathan couldn't be happier at that moment, the look on his baby girls face when she was listening to Haley was the most beautiful look he had ever seen. Ever since Chloe had come into Nathan's life he had always wanted to make her happy, however being the only one bringing her up he always worried if she ever would be. However knowing that she probably would have been happy with just him, he knows she's happier now she has now got that female role in her life. And his just happy that person is Haley, because obviously the two had a bond between them.

"Well he gets his energy from all you sleeping kids, for every child that is asleep means he has that much more energy to stay awake for all the other houses. So honey if you don't go asleep tonight he would have fallen asleep by the time he gets here, and you know what that means don't ya?" Haley asked a nervous looking Chloe.

"It means no presents." And with that she put Chloe down on the stairs and started tickling her sides causing Chloe to run up the stairs giggling.

"Nice story." Nathan whispered as him and Haley followed Chloe up the stairs. "It seemed to work."

"Yeah…" Haley said simply trying her hardest to avoid his eyes. It was like the whole day all of a sudden caught up with her, no matter how hard she tried to forget it wasn't possible. Being there with Nathan and Chloe was beginning to get really hard, for so many reasons. One being it reminded her family life was like again. What it was like to put an excited girl to bed before Christmas, however truth be told she hadn't really done that before. Zoë had…died when she was 3 so sure she was old enough to get excited then but the last time Haley put Zoë to bed on Christmas eve was when she was two, and bless her heart she didn't exactly know what Christmas was about. So this, putting Chloe to bed telling her the story her parents use to tell her when she was younger was hard, because she never had the chance to tell Zoë.

But another reason it was hard was because of the way she was feeling watching that movie before. She actually believe it or not felt like she was part of Nathan and Haley's family, all three of them mother father and child. She finally felt happy again. Her feelings for Nathan were growing every time he would look at her, and heck she was already in love with little Chloe. However it was not right and so entirely insensitive of her to be feeling like that…on that day especially, so she was trying her hardest to wonder away from her feelings, for tonight at least!

Nathan however was not going to let her block him out. He knew what was going through that head of hers, that girl seemed to forget he was able to read her like a book. Grabbing one arm of hers with his left hand and hooking his right thumb under her chin he stopped her outside Chloe room almost begging her to look at him.

"Hales talk to me?" He pleaded speaking in a hush tone.

Still refusing to look him in the eyes, her eyes wondered to all the other features on his gorgeous face. His lips the most focus. 'Okkay Haley bad move, look somewhere else…ahh the nose, nothings dangerous about looking at his nose.' She told herself.

"Haley?" He asked again, wanting so bad to be there for her, forgetting completely about his daughter getting ready for bed in the room next door.

Finally giving in Haley slowly let her gaze find his eyes. Ahh those stupid eyes Haley sighed. Looking in them at that moment she yet again felt her feelings increase, seeing nothing but worry, caring, warm, and maybe even love reflecting from them definitely would make any lady melt into a puddle of goo. Those lips she was looking at earlier looked very appealing at that moment. She forgot completely that he wanted to know what was up with her a few minutes before. All she was concerned about was his right hand still on her chin.

Nathan too forgot that fact, as the way she was starring at his lips made him shiver. He should not be contemplating whether or not he should make this next move or not, but right at that moment that didn't seem to bother him. His left hand moved from her arm to wrap around her waist to pull her in a bit closer. Just when he was about to do the thing he had wanted to do since the moment he saw her again but was too scared too actually do it….

"Daddy, Haley, can you tell me a Christmas story before I go to bed?" Chloe yelled from inside the room.

Chloe voice brought Haley and Nathan back to reality causing Haley to step out of his arms immediately.

"We should umm…" Haley stuttered lost for words.

"Yeah." Nathan sighed, before following Haley into his daughter's room.

……….

"Finally, I thought she would never settle down, I swear that girl must be the most hyped up person ever." Nathan laughed an hour later when Chloe finally feel asleep, trying his hardest to lighten up the intense atmosphere the two seemed to have created earlier.

"Yeah, "Haley said distracted in thought.

Breathing in a deep breath Nathan figured he might as well try and clear the air and talk about their…moment earlier.

"Haley, we need to talk." Nathan said simply sitting down on the couch patting the area next to him.

Haley suddenly jarred her head towards Nathan, silently telling him she didn't feel like talking at that moment.

"Haley, we need to talk." Nathan said again.

Haley sighed not wanting to sit down. She didn't know what to say to him; she knew it would be about earlier, the action they were both going to participate in, however she didn't know what to tell him. Sure she knows that its time to move on and she knows that she might just be ready, however she was glad Chloe distracted them when she did, because otherwise she knew if she did actually…kiss Nathan she would have ended up feeling so guilty. Not because she felt bad for having feelings for someone else, she might just have got that into her head that Mark and Zoë might be happy for her. It's just the fact that it nearly happened on the day they died. And she didn't sit right with that at all!

"Nathan, please can we do this tomorrow? I just feel like tonight isn't the best time, but I promise we will talk about it tomorrow." She basically pleaded, which after a few minutes of thought Nathan nodded his head to. As long as they did talk he didn't have a problem.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Haley said walking towards the stairs so she could make her way to the guest bedroom.

"Yeah" Nathan smiled slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow Haley."

**Okay so the next chapter is the last and i promise it will be longer hehe...please tell me what you think, the last chapter should be up tomorrow, and then the epilogue might be up either Sunday or Tuesday ;)**

**Luv ya**

**Jade.x.x.x.x.x.x.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey my lovely's the time has come and I'm here to post the last chapter...I'm soo sad to see this story come to an end, and this is infact the only one of my stories i have ever finished hehe...its because u guys are so lovely with ur replies hehe :D **

**So here it is...and remember the epilogue is coming either tomorrow or Thursday :D **

**Chapter 10 **

1.45 am

1.55 am

2.15 am

2.30 am

Twisting and turning. That's all Haley was doing all night, she'd get comfortable in one position but then her mind would go into overdrive and she would have to change. It was getting on her nerves. All thoughts was that near situation she was about to get herself into. Its all just too damn confusing, I mean sure she did have feelings for Nathan, and from the look of things he might return them, and if she did go with what her heart was craving things would probably be great. However she couldn't help but ask her self if she was moving too soon, she and Nathan had only met each other again the other day; they could maybe escalate their friendship into something more in a few months time when they got to know each other again fully, however if she learnt one thing from God taking Mark and Zoë away from her; it was to live life to the fullest and that any one could go at any time, there is no point in wasting it!

"ERGH!" She shrieked. Deciding there was no way she would have been able to get asleep, she pulled the covers down and made her way downstairs. Its time for some good old window time, Haley thought laughing to herself. Every time she found herself in a situation where her emotions are in a danger of getting stirred she would always go to the window seal and stare out to the stars twinkling in the sky.

"Cant sleep?" Nathan said quietly from the door frame.

"Nathan? What?" Haley gasped taking in a deep breath, she was not expecting anyone to be in the room and hearing his voice behind her kind of scared her. Once she had gotten over the shock of him being there she finally had time to recall what he had asked.

"Umm yeah I guess you could say that." She laughed slightly getting down from the window seal and walking towards the sofa.

"You?" She asked, her now being the one to pat on the sofa inviting him to sit down and talk. Which he did of course.

"Yeah…" Nathan sighed. "I might be because I stayed up quite late last night because I had to sort out all of Chloe's presents out, you know put them all under the tree…" Nathan then took in a deep breath. Should he bring up their …almost kiss from earlier or not? He wanted to, he wanted to talk things through with her, tell her that he really really wanted that to happen. He even wanted to be a total pansy and maybe tell her about his secret love for her in high school, tell her no one he had ever met would ever compare to her, she was truly the only women he has ever had proper feelings for, which is so ironic because she was probably the only girl who he hadn't hooked up with in high school. However the thing that he didn't want to happen was for him to confess his feelings and she would get scared and block him out. "Also maybe something else." He added, deciding he really needed to tell her.

"Oh…err what else?" Haley asked nervously.

"Well, umm…" He stuttered before standing up on his feet to pace the room. It seriously wasn't this normal for a human being to get this nervous. "Okay, well err I guess I've just been thinking non stop about earlier, when we were going to kiss..." He stopped pacing at that point so he could look at her facial expression. It didn't show anything. "It's just been playing in my mind non stop and, okay so your either going to love me of hate me for saying this but I wanted it to happen, and I was just about ready to kill Chloe when she asked for a story."

"Nathan…"Haley started, but wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as Nathan stopped her.

"No Haley listen to me, you and me both know that if Chloe hadn't interrupted us then we would have kissed. And I for one wasn't that surprised that we were."

"Huh?" Haley asked with confusion, she didn't get it. Why was he not surprised?

Taking her hands in his Nathan pulled her up from the couch so she was now standing in front of him.

"Please don't hate me for what I'm about to say." He pleased with desperation wrapped in his voice. Haley shook her head in confusion whispering that she wouldn't.

Taking a deep breath Nathan finally said the thing that would express what his trying to say.

"I love you Haley." He said gently making sure she was looking in his eyes. "I'm in love with you! I always have been, even when we were little kids and we used to fight about who got the last chocolate brownie, there was always apart of me that was in love with you, I mean why do you think you I never let guys touch you in high school huh? I Know I always said I was acting like a protective big brother would, but that was far from the truth Hales. Also that's a reason why I couldn't keep in touch with you Haley, in college I mean."

"It all did my head in; every time I was around you I nearly lost my breath, so when we parted ways and headed for college I took that as a chance to get over you. You deserved so much more than the stupid jock I was. And you did, get better I mean. Mark seemed like a great man Hales and I'm so happy that you found him. But you know what I never could get over you Haley; you're the most incredible person I have ever met. And I know me saying all this is probably going to freak you out or you're just going to reject me and say were better as friends but I don't believe that. Haley fate did something for us, I mean were living on the same street for god sakes, after years for not talking we all of a sudden end up on the same street…that sounds more than a coincidence to me."

"Nathan…" Haley started again, but Nathan hadn't quite finished his speech of yet. He was on a role.

"Haley I don't expect you to say anything okay, I really don't, I know this is like the worst time ever for me to bring this up, to like actually confess my feelings and I really don't know why I am, I guess I'm just kind of hoping I can make both of our Christmas's that much better, because I do Haley, I really do love you, and Chloe loves you too which makes things so much easier…" He laughed trying to lighten up the atmosphere. But it was a nervous laugh, of course it was a nervous laugh he felt like he was about to go and sing out on a stage full of Simon Cowell's as the audience.

Haley sat there stunned. That was not the thing she thought he was going to say. Sure she had a feeling he was going to confess his feelings for her now. She wasn't an idiot she could tell that something was definitely brewing up between them, the almost kiss earlier proved that. But she had no idea he was in love with her back in high school too. She thought that that was just one way feelings on her behalf. She had some major thinking to do but with so little time.

Feeling the silence, Nathan felt his heart shatter, when he said she didn't have to return his confession, of course he didn't entirely mean that. There was nothing more he wanted in that moment than her say 'I love you too Nathan' and then kiss him the way he had craved for so long. But he knew he couldn't come back on his word. He said she didn't have to say it back and she obviously isn't going to so he can't make it a big deal. Not if he still wants her in his life!

"Okay, so I guess I'm just going to go back…" Nathan said regretfully, walking around her. However was soon stopped by her hand grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards her. Looking at her confused he noticed the tears welling in her eyes.

"Hales?" He asked. "What?"

"I do." She whispered quietly before attaching her lips to his. This felt so surreal, for her to be kissing another man after Mark, but at the same time it felt so right. Nathan's lips at that moment seemed to be heaven. The kiss was nothing more than her pressing her lips to his gently for a few seconds but still It seemed to make her so much more content with her life, as in that quick simple kiss had just changed her life…forever maybe.

"What?" Nathan asked when he recovered. He was sure he was dreaming right now, because he could have sworn Haley just admitted to loving him back AND then kissing him!

Haley smiled "I love you too Nathan…I am in love with you." She reassured smiling so brightly at the look on his face. It was so surprising how different she could feel in a matter of seconds; in one simple action she could go from entirely confused not knowing what to do, not knowing what to think, to complete and utter ease, as in the weight on her shoulders had suddenly evaporated and she was now never as sure of anything in her life.

"You...you love me?" Nathan asked still disbelievingly. He was so dead certain that she either didn't feel the same way, or if she did she would run away from it. But that didn't stop the biggest grin anyone had seen forming on his face.

"Yeah, and I loved you back in high school too,." Haley added.

"Yeah?" Nathan whispered bringing his palm up to caress her beautiful face to which she nodded leaning into his hand. "I was so hoping you would say that." He said still with the biggest grin on his face. "Because I love you too." And with that said it was his turn to crash his lips against hers.

The kiss started of slow, the two just wanting to show their love for each other, show the other that they were certain for their love for one and other! But soon it began to get more and more heated. Deepening the kiss Nathan's tongue slowly traced the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance, which she gladly obliged with no hesitation. The first instance she parted her lips his tongue dashed through to test the depth of her mouth which he would so happily learn to know soon. Moving his hand from her face he brought it down arm to get hold of her waist pulling her in even closer.

When air became a big issue and the passion the kiss held become too much to control they both pulled away leaning on the others forehead breathing raggedly.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked just to make sure. He didn't think he would be able to handle it right now if she wasn't.

"Yeah…" Haley smiled. "I love you Nathan" She clarified. "I love you!" She basically screamed excitedly before she felt Nathan's mouth back on hers.

"Shhh" Nathan laughed as they pulled away. "Chloe's still asleep you know."

"Sorry" She said sheepishly before pecking his lips again. It seemed she could never get enough of him.

"How do you think she's going to react to the news?" Haley asked a few minutes later when they were snuggled up on the couch together both looking into space. Both mirroring dreamy grins held on the other's face.

"Who Chloe?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I mean she might not want her daddy to have a girlfriend." Haley said bringing her head out of his chest and looking directly in his face.

"Oh so you're my girlfriend now huh?" Nathan joked, loving the small rosy blush form on her cheeks.

"Shut up!" Haley laughed swatting him in the chest. "I'm serious."

"Haley she will be ecstatic, I mean the girl adores you, I think it will make her Christmas if we tell her today."

"Tell her what?" Haley asked.

"Well that you're my girlfriend now." Nathan said simply a smirk plying his face. "Because you are"

"You don't think she will take it badly?" Haley asked, if Chloe wasn't comfortable with her dating her dad then she would have to stop things with Nathan. No matter how much she might love him, there was no way she would get with him if it meant Chloe would be unhappy.

"No I really don't." Nathan said reaching up from the arm of the sofa his head was perched on to kiss her lips again.

"But speaking of Chloe she's going to be up soon so I need to get to bed so I don't have to explain why I was downstairs when Santa came in and dropped the presents." Nathan said regretfully not wanting to be away from her.

"Yeah…" Haley sighed. "But you are going to come in the guest room and get me when Chloe does wake, I can't wait to see her excited little face when she sees all the presents you got her."

"Or…" Nathan started, not sure whether asking her to stay in his room was too soon or not "Or you could just sleep with me, strictly sleeping of course." Nathan said emphasizing the 'strictly' part to her, which she responded by nodding her head vigorously and leaning down to kiss him once more.

………………………

"Daddy, Daddy its Christmas, its Christmas, has Santa Clause come yet?" Chloe screamed running into Nathan's room a few hours later pouncing on his bed making him yelp with surprise. Nathan wasn't the only one surprised either.

"Err Daddy why is Haley in your bed?" Chloe asked confused when she noticed Haley lying besides her dad who had his arms draped tightly around her waist. Nathan started laughing and Haley looked up with embarrassment.

"Err because…"Haley started not sure on what to say. She and Nathan had discussed briefly before they went to sleep that they were in fact going to tell Chloe that they were now an item and ask her if she was okay with it, but Haley was still scared that maybe she would freak out and then she would be responsible for ruining a little girls Christmas.

"Chloe baby…" Nathan's voice came causing Haley to stop her thoughts and take notice that Nathan was taking control of the situation.

"You remember in the film yesterday when Susan's mum and Bryan got together in the end….well how would you feel if me and Haley got together like that?" Nathan asked sitting up and pulling his daughter into his lap.

Chloe gasped excitedly. "What you're going to get married?" Chloe asked remembering Dory Walker and Bryan Bedford from the film got married in the end.

"Oh!" Haley and Nathan said at the same time laughing at Nathan's mistake.

"No honey, not yet at least," Nathan said smiling at Haley which made her fall in love with him that bit more. "But we are girlfriend and boyfriend, are you happy about that?" Nathan asked Chloe gently.

Chloe nodded her head excited. "Yeah! I love Haley." This almost made Haley have tears in her eyes. But for once they were from sadness; they were from happiness, pure happiness, the kind she thought she would never ever experience again. But she was. She was happy!

"But can I please open some presents now?" Chloe pleased pouting her bottom lip which made Nathan jump up from the bed and take her in his arms so he swing her on his shoulder.

"You coming Hales?" Nathan asked waiting at the door so the three of them could go down stairs to celebrate Christmas together.

Sure Haley did miss Mark and Zoë at a time like this, because if the accident didn't happen Haley would be doing the exact same thing but with them. But by the looks of things Haley had a new family now, another family which she could love just as much, a family that not only lead her to believe in love again but also brought back her sprite in Christmas. And she could only thank god enough.

"Yeah" Haley smiled before jumping of the bed and running over towards Nathan and Chloe. "Yeah I'm coming."

**THE END **

**Tell me what you think, and remember epilogue is on its way :D **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT COMMENTED YOU ARE ALL STARS **

**Love ya all and please reply, whether you thought it was a good story and a rubbish one I don't care I just like comments hehe...good ones preferably **

**Luv ya **

**Jade.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **


	12. Epilogue

Thank you everyone

**Epilogue**

3 years later

Christmas Cookies. 3 years ago those things would have been one of Haley Scott's worse fears, she couldn't eat them, bake them, heck even look at them without feeling like her heart would brake. But then a funny thing happened you see, because of one Cookie, one Christmas cookie, a friend from the past and his little girl came into her life, and what a difference had they made.

She was no longer a sad widower…well yeah she was still a widower and of course she was sad about it and missed them everyday, but she has finally been able to accept her ex husbands and daughters death and move on. Her and Nathan were now married, has been for almost 2 years, and life couldn't get better, even though things hadn't exactly been easy she was happy, and that's all that counts!!!

Another thing that's great in Haley's life is she is a mum again…to her three kids. Zoë, Chloe and Ryan. Zoë, even though she wasn't in her life anymore she would always be her baby, always be her first child and there wouldn't be day where she wouldn't think about her. Not one. Then Chloe, the fact that she wasn't biologically hers didn't mean a thing, she loved the girl with all her heart and if it wasn't for her she probably wouldn't be where she is today married to her father! Then there is her baby, her Ryan. He was 3 months old and was spoilt rotten by everyone, especially his father, Nathan was over the moon when they found out they were going to have a baby boy, for one he would be able to teach him basketball and have all the manly bonding father and sons have, but also he didn't think he would have be able t fight off all the boys that would turn up on his doorstep when Chloe hit those teenage years…let alone if he had to do it for another boy as well.

Also there was Shannon, her god daughter. She loved that little girl too, but man did she have a funny story to go along with her birth. It was Haley and Nathan's wedding day, and of course Brooke was the maid of honour, only at the reception there was no sign of the newlyweds or Brooke and Lucas, as Brooke had in fact gone into labour. It was that day that Nathan and Haley decided they wanted to start out for their first child together…Ryan.

So here Haley was doing the one thing she hadn't quite been able to bake since Christmas Eve 3 years ago…baking her Christmas cookies. She was on a role too, she had made all kinds, stars, Christmas tree's, Santa's, Rudolph's, snowman's, snowflakes, Candy canes, holly reeves, stockings, fairy's, you name it she was making it.

"Wow" Nathan whistled as he entered the kitchen to see his beautiful wife standing in the kitchen crouched over a tray with all shapes and sizes of cookies. There must have been about a thousand cookies in the centre island, all looking very colourful.

"I was wondering what smelt so nice." Nathan chuckled as he walked up behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey you" He whispered.

"Hey" Haley smiled, still concentrating on her task in front of her.

"I just put Ryan down; I swear his excited about Christmas even if he doesn't know what's going on, that kid just doesn't seem to want to go to sleep." Nathan joked, still holding his wife tightly into him.

His wife!

Wow that never seemed to get old with Nathan Scott, he loved to call Haley his wife, think of her being his wife, and kiss her as his wife, he was just so damn happy to be married to her!

"Is he asleep now?" Haley asked still so dead certain on finishing the icing on the Christmas tree she was decorating. Nathan however wanted her attention, Chloe was out with Brooke and Luke, Ryan was asleep so they were all alone, free to do…stuff.

Instead of answering her question he responded by flicking her long hair to the side leaving her smooth skin on view. Not being able to resist Nathan leant down to nuzzle the crook of her neck leaving wet open mouth kisses along it and down towards her shoulders, he needed his wife's attention at a time like this…he craved it!

"Na...Nathan, Chloe's coming home soon." Haley managed to say, dropping the icing she had in her hands then reaching up behind her to hold onto his hair pulling him in closer.

"She's not home yet…" Nathan whispered ruggedly in her ear before taking it in his wet mouth biting down gently. "Come on baby, were all alone, its Christmas next week, don't you think we need to…celebrate." Nathan smirked, thinking up all the things they could do to in fact celebrate.

Twisting her body around Nathan met Haley's lips in a long heated kiss, one they hadn't been able to share for awhile because hey 2 kids at Christmas time could take up a lot of your time you know.

"But what if..." Haley still asked, she had the biggest feeling they would start something and then get interrupted by Chloe…again!

"But nothing Haley, I love you, we're alone, what's there to contemplate?" Nathan said going in for another sauntering kiss.

"I love you too" Haley whispered as the two drew apart from each other, only because lack of air. "Oh and you win." Haley said smirking before trailing her arm up and down his back.

"I knew I would." Nathan smiled before taking her in his arms and picking her up in his arms to sling over his shoulder.

"Nathan!" Haley gasped, giggling at the same time. "Put me down," she ordered as he started to walk through the kitchen door towards the staircase in their new house.

"Hale's you just said your self I win, so I think that means we've got celebrating to do honey."

"Oka…"Haley started, however couldn't finish her sentence because of the front door opening wide revealing their daughter, Brooke, Shannon, and Lucas.

"Mum why has dad got you on his shoulders?" Chloe asked scrunching her face up as soon as she walked through the door.

"Damn" Nathan muttered under his breath.

"Oh umm…" Haley could feel her self go red, how is she going to answer this question?

"Yeah Haley, why you on Nate's shoulders" Brooke asked fighting off the strong urge to burst out laughing.

"Because…"

"Because mummy fell on the floor in the kitchen and daddy needed to carry her to bed." Nathan said proud of himself for thinking up a good excuse.

"Okay…mummy are you okay?" Chloe asked full of concern.

"She look's fine to me." Lucas mumbled to himself, him too trying his hardest not to fall into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah honey I'm fine thanks for asking, your dad can put me down now though." Haley said poking Nathan in the back hinting for him to do so.

"So what have you guy's been up to whilst we were out?" Brooke asked kinking her eyebrow up suggestively.

"Well…" Haley started giving an evil glare towards Brooke, sure she did love the girl and all but they had 2 children in the room did she HAVE to ask now?

"I've been baking Christmas cookies."

"Oh!" Chloe pouted. "You said I could help with that mum?"

"Yes…" Haley laughed, "And you can honey, there's still a load to decorate in the kitchen. "

"Yay" Chloe squealed taking hold of the two year old Shannon's hand and skipping towards the kitchen door. She was off to decorate some Christmas cookies.

**Okay so that chapter was no way as good as i can write and is noway long enough to what i had planned...but u see i couldnt put all the stuff in it i was going to because i have decided to do a sequel...i hope that is a good thing lol...anyways its going to be after the last chapter but before the epilogue if u know what i mean, it will have Brucas's wedding, naley proposal, naley wedding, haley giving birth as well as the drama i have in store...hehe...sound good? tell me if u think i should write it???**

**Luv ya all...**

**Jade.x.x.x.x.x.**


End file.
